


Kiss Me, Kiss Me

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love these two, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Remus is excited about Christmas this year and not just because of the hot chocolate.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 30





	Kiss Me, Kiss Me

Christmas was never something Remus was fond of. However, there were a couple of things he looked forward to every year. The first of these things was hot chocolate. The second was the mistletoe. About a couple of years ago, Sirius had started this tradition of sorts where he followed Remus around with mistletoe. Initially, Remus believed that it was all done as a prank, which won’t be very unlike Sirius. Lately, though, that feeling had changed. Perhaps it was because Remus had begun to understand his own feelings for the raven-haired boy or because he believed Sirius felt the same. Either way, Remus was excited about Christmas this year.

Fortunately, with Sirius, he didn’t have to wait too long. Padfoot was one of those people who treat the entire month of December as Christmas. Soon enough, the Gryffindor Common Room began to be filled with all sorts of ornaments. In about ten days, the place looked like Santa’s bedroom. Except this one smelled of James’ cologne and firewhiskey. Remus caught Sirius’ eye from across the room and smiled. Sirius smiled back and walked over.

“I hope you’re ready for tonight, Moony.” He said. Sirius was throwing his annual Christmas party that evening. Little did he know that Remus was more than prepared.

By the time evening rolled around, he was dressed in his best dark blue jeans with a collared shirt and light grey fuzzy sweater. When Remus made his way down to the Common Room, he saw Sirius standing on the table, screaming the words to some Mariah Carey song. He must have seen Remus standing there because he immediately jumped off the table. Remus thought that was going to be the moment he had been waiting for but Sirius walked past him to the drinks counter. Frowning and a little confused, Remus followed.

“Aren’t you going to try and  **kiss me under the mistletoe** this year?” He asked, only half-joking. Sirius looked at him through those silver-grey eyes and shook his head slightly.

“I’ve been trying for two years, Remus. I can tell you don’t feel the way I do.”

“I never believed Sirius Black would quit.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? I can’t risk it, Remus.” Sirius sighed. “I can’t risk losing you just because I fell in love with you. You mean too much to me for that.”

Remus stared at Sirius for a second before putting his arms around the shorter boy’s waist. He kissed Sirius softly while pulling out Sirius’ wand out of his back pocket. With a flick of his wrist, Remus conjured up some mistletoe over their heads.

“That’s better.” He whispered before Sirius pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
